The original daughter
by totallymagical
Summary: Davina is not who you think she is. Then, who is she, why is she here, and why does she need the originals? will they believe her story or will it be the last one she ever tells?
1. I'm your daughter

A young girl is asleep on the ground in the woods in New Orleans or it would appear that way. Suddenly her eyes snap open she is momentarily startled by her surroundings until she remembered this is where she was supposed to be, or at least she thought so. She wasn't sure if this was it, or if she had messed it up her thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of an approaching heartbeat, and not a human one from the sounds of it. She stood up ready to face her surprise visitor not really worried about her own safety; she could handle herself after all.

A few more seconds passed when finally the second person the woods was revealed. It was a vampire, one she knew very well, or at least she'd heard enough stories about him to know of him. He had a slightly amused expression on his face and reminded her of the joker from Batman "who are you?" he asked with a smile still painted on. That was a good question one she was not entirely sure that she could answer so she decided to turn the tables "who are you?" she asked defiantly. His eyes narrowed at her "I'm Marcel. Who are you?" he asked again his cheerful façade faltering only slightly.

She gave him a small smile and briefly wondered if she should kill him no, no, that might mess too many things up. She had to remain undetected at least for now the stakes were too high to risk messing this up. "I'm Davina Claire." She said and Marcel chuckled clearly satisfied he'd gotten an answer out of her. "OK Davina can you tell me what you doing out here?" she swallowed she could feel her heart beat only a little quicker she calmed it down she didn't believe after everything she's been through that she would get all nervous because somebody was asking questions. "I was just out here for a morning stroll." She lied. "Huh, that's interesting because you see, it just so happens that these woods are frequented by werewolves during the full Moon and last night was a full Moon and here you are."

"Are you a wolf? Because unfortunately werewolves are banned in the French quarter." He said in a threatening tone it took almost all of Davina's willpower to not roll her eyes and throw him into a tree his threats didn't scare her not much did. She decided that the best approach was probably the sweet and innocent one "if I say yes will you hurt me?" she asked with fake tears in her eyes. Then she noticed a shift in Marcel's attitude "No. Werewolves may be banned but we don't hurt kids. Come with me. I'm not gonna hurt you I promise." He said genuinely.

She walked with him through the woods he asked questions about her who she was, what she was doing here, where her parents were, where she was from. And she lied mostly but some things she told him where true like when she said most of her family was dead and the rest were missing. She told him that she was from the Appalachian Mountains that was a lie. She also told him that her werewolf curse got triggered when she killed the man who murdered her mother which was only a half lie. He gave her a tour the city not that she actually needed it but she had to keep up appearances.

Marcel was intrigued by the young girl but he was wary of her bad enough the originals were back in town now he had to deal with an adolescent werewolf. He was saddened to hear about the girl's mother though he knew what it was like to lose a mother at a young age. He took her back to the old Mikealson estate which was now his that thought made him smile slightly.

He kept her in the house for a little over two weeks trying to decide what to do with her. Werewolves were banned in the quarter but she was only 16 and he wasn't sure if he could live with killing a child. Plus she was a mystery and possible threat. But on the other hand maybe he could use her to his advantage somehow. Davina was getting restless she couldn't just sit around much longer she needed to make a move and soon. She didn't risk everything coming here just to have Marcel stare at her like an exhibit at the zoo.

The time for deciding was over on a bright sunny day when Davina was sitting on the couch plotting her next move, little did she know that her next move would be a knock on the door. Davina heard the car before it even turned onto the street she listened as it got closer, closer, close enough to smell the exhaust she heard his heartbeats and her own sped up,_ this is it._

Then came the knocking, Marcel was at the door before she had a chance to even process the thought of getting it herself. She straightened herself up and hastily fixed loose strands of her hair. Marcel opened the door "Klaus, what are you doing here?" He asked clearly surprised. "Well, I wanted to see what was drawing the self-proclaimed king away from his kingdom and now I see. The rumors are true you're shacking up with a wolf." Klaus said smugly, pushing past Marcel into what was rightfully his home. "A little young, no?" Klaus said smugly as he walked toward Davina.

Davina felt a jumble of emptions as the original hybrid strode toward her the time for rehearsal was over she had to do this, now. "Hello love, what's your name?" he asked charmingly. "Davina." She said simply trying to hide her nerves. "That's a pretty name. I'm Klaus." "I know." She said. "So, you've heard of me." She exhaled "Yeah, I have you're actually the reason I came here." Both Klaus' and Marcel's faces lit up with curiosity. "Is that so?" Klaus asked with his eyebrows raised.

Davina quickly looked to Marcel then leaned closer to Klaus "I need to talk to you but not here it has to do with your family." She whispered so low that if Klaus wasn't a hybrid he wouldn't have heard it. He looked at her confusedly for a moment then nodded slowly. He led her up off the couch Marcel tried intervene but Klaus stopped him by throwing him into a wall. Davina smiled to herself she'd been wanting to do that for days now.

The car ride to the plantation house was one of the tensest of Davina's life Klaus was asking her questions that she wanted to answer but couldn't, not yet. When they finally got to house she began to prepare herself, this isn't going to be easy. They each got out of the car without a word.

As they were walking up the path to the house Klaus was wondering why he trusted this girl, this wolf she did say something about his family he needed to hear her out but there was still something off about her. He opened the door for her and led her inside.

Davina stood in the foyer her hands were shaking Klaus was studying her actions that only made her more nervous. She saw Elijah turn around the corner "Klaus, who is this?" He asked curiously. "This is Davina I found her with Marcel. She apparently has something important to tell us but has effectively gone mute." Klaus said in a tone that Davina thought was rather rude, she hadn't gone mute this was hard she had never done this before no one had. She felt emotions well inside of her when she saw Klaus they amplified when she saw Elijah. They began to bubble over as she saw Rebekah descend the staircase. Rebekah had the same questions as Elijah, Klaus gave her the same snarky answer. Davina knew that she had to say something but no thought was coherent, and it was like she had gone become a statue.

Everything changed as she saw Hayley the werewolf, and soon-to-be mother coming down the stairs "what's going on?" she asked as she reached the final steps. Tears sprang into to Davina's eyes and flowed down her cheeks her emotions were spilling over now and every feeling she had buried for the last 14 months hit her like a freight train. With supernatural speed she closed the 6 foot gap between them she threw her arms around Hayley. Davina had to remind herself that Hayley was pregnant or else she might have lost control and crushed her. "Who are you?" Hayley asked terrified of this girl and her strength.

The originals were ready to attack Davina, Klaus especially he wasn't going to let this strange girl hurt Hayley or his child, no matter what she had to say about his family because those two were his family. Davina realized how this must've looked from their perspective and while her grip wasn't hurting Hayley she wouldn't be able to escape it no matter how hard she tried. She released Hayley ready to face the music she turned to see three very angry looking originals. "I'll ask again and this time I want an answer. Who are you?" Klaus asked with a death glare in his eyes. Davina's eyes flickered between Hayley and Klaus she had to say it now. _Say It, say it_ Davina's thoughts urged her she took a deep breath and finally said the words "I'm your daughter."


	2. Convincing them

To say you could cut the tension in the room with knife would've been an understatement. The room was tense and silent for several minutes until Klaus said "No, you can't be its impossible." He said matter-of-factly to be fair her claims were extraordinary. "I assure you it is." Davina said confidently. "How? You can't be my daughter. I'm still_ pregnant_ with her." Hayley added. "Magic." Davina said simply as if that explanation would persuade them into believing her. She had really hoped it would, but when was her life ever that simple? "If you don't believe me we can go on _Maury_ but trust me when I say time is a factor here." Davina added. Rebekah stifled a laugh but Klaus didn't look nearly as amused.

Davina and Klaus were staring each other down neither backing down nor giving in. The look on Klaus's face would've had Davina worried if she didn't know that he would never hurt her of course, she did take into account the fact that _this _Klaus didn't know her as his daughter or as anyone to_ him_ she was just a potential threat than she knew what her father did to threats that was one thing that would never change. Rebekah finally spoke up "you say you're Nik's daughter prove it."

Davina sighed in relief finally something she could do "that should be easy enough." She said before turning around taking off for jacket and pulling down the right sleeve of her shirt the originals and the werewolf stared at Davina's right shoulder which had a crescent Moon shaped birthmark signifying that she at the very least belonged to Hayley's pack. Davina turned around to face them "I have more." She said before taking off a neck lace and tossing it to Rebekah "look familiar?" Rebekah stared down at the necklace in her hand of course she recognized it at one time it was her prized possession. "My mother's necklace, where did you get it?" she asked in shock. Davina smiled at her "you gave it to me, sort of."

Klaus was still unconvinced clearly this girl had stolen Rebekah's necklace and was lying to them. In maybe half a second he had Davina pinned to the wall by her wrists. His eyes drilled into hers "who are you and what do you want?" He commanded. Davina giggled "that was a nice try, but I can't be compelled it's a byproduct of having _an originals_ blood in my veins." She saw a look of realization hit him that could tell he still wasn't fully convinced. "And I already the answered the 'who are you?' part I was getting to the 'what do you want?' part before I was so rudely interrupted." Then she pushed forward with supernatural strength and was able to knock Klaus to the ground. Davina knew that she probably shouldn't have done that but her father taught her to never let anyone push her around, even himself.

Davina sighed "Now where was I? Oh, yeah the 'what do you want part'" she said quickly glancing to Klaus who had gotten to his feet. "I need your help." Davina confessed. "With what?" Rebekah asked she was now fully convinced Davina was Klaus' daughter; anyone insane enough to stand up to Klaus like that had to be a Mikealson. "That isn't a discussion to be had in the foyer." Davina said before walking toward the living room. She sat down on the couch as the rest of the family joined her. _You're okay, you're okay, you can do this._ She thought. Davina looked at her family who were waiting for her to begin. Davina concentrated and linked their minds to hers since she wasn't sure she could_ tell_ them without breaking down she figured she could _show_ them.

**Davina's memory 2029**

Davina and Hayley are walking down an empty street at night with freshly bought ice cream. "So when's your dad coming back from his trip?" Hayley asked curiously. "Next Thursday." Davina said happily. "Oh" was all Hayley said. "What's wrong?' Davina asked "Nothing Davina I'm fine." Hayley said. "No you're not. Tell me what's wrong." "Ok, when your dad gets back I'll barely get to see you." "You and dad live two minutes apart I'll see you all time like always." Davina said confused as to why her mother felt like this. "I know but you open up to him more than me." "I don't mean to shut you out but there are things that he helps me with that you can't." "I know he helps you with your-" Hayley paused unsure what to call it "Uncontrollable urge to suck people completely dry." Davina said for her. "I could try to help, if you want." Hayley said sympathetically. Davina stopped dead in her tracks something was wrong she could feel it.

Hayley saw her daughters face and knew there was trouble afoot "What's wrong?" Hayley asked worriedly. "Heartbeats a lot of them vampire human and I think werewolf." Davina said trying not to panic. "Okay, let's get out of here." Hayley said trying to pull Davina to safety. That was the last thing she heard before she blacked out.

Davina woke up and immediately realized she was in danger and began to thrash violently. The chair she was in started to burn her and her writs were bound by metal cuffs on the armrests. She stopped moving when she noticed another person in the room. He was a vampire she could tell that much he walked over to a table poured what looked like water into glass and sped over to her. He roughly pulled her head back and brought glass to her lips. She then knew that it wasn't water it was vervain, wolfs bane or a combination of the two. She sputtered and coughed as the toxic cocktail scorched her insides when the glass was finally empty her tormenter decided to dump the entire pitcher on her.

Hours passed as Davina was doused more of the same cocktail, staked in the stomach, and several of her bones broken and re-broken. Davina wasn't sure of how much if time had passed until her tormentor went over to her and pulled her daylight ring off. He then opened a curtain with glee Davina screamed in pain as the sun burned her she could see the white smoke coming off of her and she believed that she was going to die. After about 5 minutes he closed the curtain and the burning stopped. Then he just left and Davina was relieved.

While she was alone she tried to come up with an escape plan that the chair still burned her, it was probably soaked in vervain or something. She could've probably broken out of the restraints that she was too weak from the torture and lack of blood. And her solitude didn't last for long a vampire she didn't recognize came into the room. "Why are you doing this to me?" She asked weakly. "Where's my mom?" She asked her voice a little stronger this time. "I'm sorry about this I truly am but it was the only way I could talk to you." He had said in the semi sympathetic voice "talk to me, talk to me about what?" "I wanted to ask you how do you kill an original?"

Davina stared at him incredulously he seriously believed that she would sell out her family. "You can't, it's impossible." He chuckled "I know that's not true, Davina you know I didn't even believe you existed until a few weeks ago never would've guessed the child of a _vampire and werewolf_. So it seems that anything's possible, dear." "Even if there was a way to kill an original why would I know?" "You're a member of the original family why wouldn't you know the family weaknesses?" "You're talking about a way to kill the most powerful creatures of all time why would they give such a secret to a bratty teenager?" Davina knew the longer she talked will the more time she was buying for her family to find her and her mother. "I don't believe you they have to have some weaknesses." "Why do you want to know, so badly?" "Your father drove Marcel out of the city and exiled from it. He's ruled it ever since I think it's time for change in regime." "That's why you're doing this? You're bringing down the wrath of the _entire original family_ because you want to boss some vampires around?" Davina asked him her father had ruled city since before she was born but it never had interested her.

Her interrogator smiled "well, that's not the only reason your family has made a lot of enemies over the years a lot of people wanna see them suffer and even if we can't kill your father he'll have to spend the rest of eternity knowing that he couldn't protect you." Davina's eyes turned golden and she growled in anger. "Touchy, touchy are we in heat?" He mocked she lunged to attack him but couldn't because she was still bound. "Clearly you aren't ready to talk I'll be back later to see if you change your mind." Her interrogator said then left and her tormentor came back.

She was tortured until he came back early next morning. "Are you ready to talk now?" She refused and was tortured some more. She tried to use her magic to escape but she heard chanting in another room so it was likely that her powers were being blocked. It was around noon if move when she heard a scuffle and her interrogator came bursting into the room with his hands around her mother's neck. "Mommy?" Davina choked out. "I thought that since you don't care for your own life you might care for your mother's."

"Let her go." Davina cried her mother tried to say something but her throat was being gripped too tightly. "I'll let her go when you tell us what we need to know." He said as he applied more pressure to Hayley's throat. "Okay, okay I'll tell you just don't hurt her." He loosened his grip only slightly. "Th- There's a set of mystical daggers you- you stick one in the heart of an original and it puts them to sleep." Davina sobbed she was unraveling nearly two days of torture and starvation were taking its toll. "And that works on all of them?" "No, my father is immune to them." He tightened his grip on Hayley "you're lying to me." He said angrily. "No, I'm not I swear but there's something you should know. If you manage to kill an original their entire blood line dies with them." He looked confused. "That means that every person they've sired and all the people those people have sired die." He grew angrier "you're still _lying_!" He screamed "no, no I'm not." Before she could even finish protesting she saw him snap her mother's neck.

"No!" Davina screamed as Hayley's body fell to the floor. "I'm sorry you wouldn't tell me the truth." Davina felt the black veins under her eyes from and her eyes were golden. She broke cuffs with strength she didn't know she had and flashed to her mother she knelt down and hastily bit her wrist. "Come on mommy you- you have to drink. _Please _mommy please drink._ Mommy_." Davina said as she desperately tried to get Hayley to drink her blood. But it was too late she was dead. She franticly sobbed into her mother's hair and her interrogator grabbed her shoulder and tried yank her away. Davina turned to him eyes golden fangs out she stood up and ripped his heart out then everyone holding her captive rushed in. 30 maybe 40 people in all Davina killed them all in less than two minutes.

**End Memory **

The connection broke Davina didn't know why she didn't sever it. She then looked around almost everyone was crying their minds couldn't handle any more so they got out. "Is that what you need us for to get the people that killed Hayley?" Elijah asked. "No- I mean yes but I wasn't done there's more you need to see."

* * *

**AN: let me know what you think. Sorry if it sucks**


	3. A death at a funeral

More? What more could they possibly need to see? Seeing Davina's torture and Hayley being murdered had been enough to make the originals want to go off and start a war. Now there was more exactly how much had this child lived through?

Davina looked around the silent room she hated this having to relive all of the terrible things that had happened to her, but she hated that her family had to see it even more. But they had to see it the only way they'll be able to help is if they know everything. "I-I need a minute." Hayley choked out before leaving the room. She needed to process what she just saw seeing her own death was unnerving to say the least but what bothered her more was the fact that she was unable to protect her child.

"We can continue without her, if you guys want." Davina said solemnly. The originals nodded they wanted this over with as quickly as she did.

**Davina's memory**

Davina stood near the door of the room that she was tortured in her eyes golden, fangs out breath coming out angry gasps. She was covered in the blood of her attackers and her mind was in haze from the killing. Her face returned to normal and the realization that her mother was dead hit her. She used her speed to get over to her mother.

She knelt down next to her body and grabbed her hand. She stared into Hayley's vacant eyes and broke down she began to sob violently and kept apologizing. "I'm so sorry, mommy." Became her mantra she was completely unaware of her surroundings. There was a voice in a dark corner of her mind that was telling her to _turn it off_ and she was using the last of her strength not to. She couldn't turn it off she had already failed her mother once she wasn't going to again. She was so lost in her own mind that she didn't even hear the door being kicked down

"Oh, my God Elijah" Rebekah gasped out her eyes locked on her devastated niece. Rebekah and Elijah were shocked at the scene blood, bodies, and hearts were everywhere they both had seen things like this multiple times in their lifetimes usually at the hand of their brother so they were shocked that their sweet adorable loving niece could do this, not they weren't planning on doing the same thing. "Davina" Rebekah said cautiously no response. She began slowly walking toward her "Davina" she tried again, nothing. She gently placed a hand on Davina's shoulder that got a reaction from her, just not a pleasant one.

Davina whipped her head around frighteningly fast fangs bared eyes golden. Rebekah wasn't fazed by this she was too focused on helping Davina. "Davina, honey it's us. It's ok you're safe." Davina's breathing became heavy Rebekah could tell her mind was in predator mode the only thing she knew break her out of it was to keep assuring her she was safe. Elijah knew this to "Davina they can't hurt you anymore, we won't let them." A look of realization crossed Davina's face as she looked at aunt and uncle she slowly was able return her face to normal. Elijah whispered to Rebekah "Get her out of here. I'll call Niklaus." Rebekah swallowed and nodded tears evident in her eyes "What about Hayley we can't just leave her."

"I'll stay with her and call the Medical Examiner they can hold her until we make arrangements." Elijah said in a pained voice he hated the idea of Hayley's body being with strangers but he didn't know what else to do. Rebekah just nodded "Davina, love let's get you home." Davina didn't respond "Can you stand sweetie?" Rebekah asked before trying to lift her to her feet Davina nearly collapsed and it didn't help that Rebekah's hand burned on Davina's skin. Elijah used his vampire speed to catch her "Vervain, it's on her skin." Rebekah stated. Elijah nodded took off his jacket and wrapped it around Davina Rebekah scooped her up bridal style and was about to speed out "Wait, Rebekah." Elijah called while glancing at a table. "Her ring." He said as he picked it up and gently slid it on to Davina's finger.

When they got back to the mansion Rebekah brought her up to her room. Then she sped downstairs and got four blood bags from the fridge. She brought them to Davina then started a bath so the vervain could be washed off of her.

Klaus had come after she had bathed but she was sleeping in Rebekah's arms and he didn't want to wake her. He stayed in her room watching her sleep he wasn't going to let anyone hurt her ever again. He asked Rebekah to give him some time alone with her even though she was still asleep Rebekah simply nodded and went her room she knew Klaus was probably the only one that could help her right now.

Davina woke up screaming "Shh. It's ok it's me you're safe." Her father soothed Klaus sat next to her on the bed and wrapped an arm around her. "Daddy." She sobbed quietly into his chest.

It had been a week the time had come to bury Hayley Davina looked around the funeral there were vampires, wolves, witches, and even a few humans. Davina was numb she couldn't handle too much more, the faces the heartbeats the emotions coming off of everyone it was like sensory overload. She had to get out of there.

So she slipped off to the woods when no one was looking. Her momentary solitude was interrupted by the last person she would've expected.

"Tyler." She gasped out. "Hey Davina." He nonchalantly replied as if was even ok for him to be on the same continent as her much less in the same forest. "What are you doing here?" she asked warily. "I'm here to pay my respects." He said sincerely, and she almost believed him,_ almost_. Davina sighed "If he sees you he'll kill you and I'm not in the mood to stop him." She warned any smart person would've left unfortunately for Tyler he was an idiot.

"How is she?" Davina knew who he was talking about and he had no right to ask that. "She's fine, alive. You must be so disappointed to hear that." She said anger bubbling in her. "I didn't mean to hurt her." He said defensively. "Well, you did she tried to reach to you to forgive you and you _bit_ her." This pushed Tyler over the very unstable ledge he was on and he lunged for her.

Davina was ready for him and was easily able to grab his shoulders and slam him into a tree. "I'm stronger than you Tyler. You won't win." Davina said through clenched teeth. "We'll see about that." He said grabbing her arm and twisting it violently, snapping her radius in two. She cried in pain but wasn't going to let him win. She put her other hand out and brought him to his knees with a searing migraine. Her broken arm quickly healed and she used it to sock him in the jaw sending him backwards a good 10 feet. She sped to him "I win." She whispered as she reached for his chest.

Tyler was able to knock her off balance with a kick to the shin, she was on her back and he pounced. He straddled her "Looks like I win." He said smugly before reaching into her chest and wrapping his hand around her heart.

_This is it _she thought _I'm going to die_ one small tug and it'll be done. The irony of her father's first hybrid killing the one that was most precious to him wasn't lost on her. She closed her eyes waiting him for to end it, maybe death wouldn't be so bad. Then suddenly his weight was lifted, more like thrown off her.

She snapped her eyes open "What are you doing?" a familiar angry voice spat. "What should've been done 15 years ago, Care she shouldn't exist, she isn't natural." Caroline grabbed him by the collar "Yeah well, neither are we" Caroline was just about to yell for Klaus when her throat was nearly torn out by hybrid fangs.

"NO!" Davina screamed adrenaline pushing her to her feet instantly. Tyler came at her again she quickly tore his head off and raced to Caroline. She knelt down beside her "Dad!" she screamed. Caroline was dying she couldn't lose her to she had to do something. Davina got an idea with no clue if it would work she had to try. She hastily bit into her wrist and pressed it to Caroline's mouth "Come on drink." Caroline began to choke on her own blood Davina pushed her wrist down harder "Please I can't lose you to Caroline you have to drink." Davina cried hoping this time her pleas would work.

After a few seconds she felt fangs dig into her wrist and saw the wound get smaller, _it was working_. Her father rushed into the woods with a murderous look in his eyes "what happened?" he asked. He looked around and quickly understood. He rushed over to Davina and Caroline "Tyler bit her I had to. But my blood's working she's healing." He looked down at Caroline and smiled he ran a hand through her hair. Davina pulled her wrist away when she saw the wound was gone. "Let's get out of here. Klaus said while picking up Caroline, who had passed out. Davina nodded but something in Tyler's jacket sleeve caught her eye.

She went over to it and pulled it out she stared at the object opened mouthed. "Dad we have a problem." Klaus turned to see his daughter holding the only weapon that could kill him.

**End Memory **

The connection broke and it wasn't her_ again_ she knew this was hard but they had to see it. Then she locked eyes with Klaus and knew he broke the connection because he figured it out "You didn't come here to save Hayley." He stated "No. I came here to save all of you."

* * *

An: Sorry it took so long schools been insane. Thanks for the support I appreciate it. So what'd you think of Caroline in the future did it surprise you? Let me know.


	4. Someone unexpected

"What do you mean 'save all of us'?" Rebekah asked incredulously a part of her unwilling to believe something could actually bring down the original family. Davina sighed "The short version is that a few weeks after the funeral you three were lured out to the woods. It was an ambush there were witches and I tried to get there as fast as I could but Rebekah was already staked I tried to save Elijah but this witch came out of nowhere and staked him as well. Then I saw another one go after dad that's when I lost control. Witches started bursting into flames and that's when _she_ came out."

"Who?" Hayley asked upon reentering the room. Davina locked eyes with her mom guilt and sorrow were evident in them. Davina swallowed before quickly glancing between the three originals "Esther." She breathed out.

"What?!" everyone exclaimed at the same time. Just as Davina was about to answer she felt a burn rise in her throat, her gums felt like a railroad spike had been jammed in them, and she was fairly certain veins were forming under eyes, all tale-tell signs she needed to feed.

"Excuse me." She said hastily before getting up and briskly walking to the kitchen. She violently opened the fridge, almost tearing the door off its hinges. Davina snatched a blood bag and tore into it, not even bothering to property open it first. She drank greedily she usually tried to pace herself but her thirst was so powerful this was the usual result.

The originals and Hayley watched as Davina finished the blood bag, it was almost difficult to see. Davina's face had black veins under her eyes and you could see fangs poking out of her gums she had her eyes closed and the empty blood bag was tightly clutched in her hand.

What almost broke Klaus was her muttering "you're stronger than the blood, push it back." Because contrary to popular belief, he never wanted his child to be a killer he saw her fight off Tyler and those other vampires but this was different, this was the desire to rip out random people's throats and feed. He knew that with bloodlust comes euphoric highs and unspeakable lows. The need to feed is an eternal roller coaster ride, one he never wanted her to be on.

Davina felt the haze from feeding pass and regained control. Davina could feel their emotions coming off of them, mostly pity and maybe a little fear. She opened her eyes "you guys are freaked, please don't be it's not always this bad." That wasn't a lie it was usually worse.

"Ok, Esther how's that possible?" Rebekah said moving off a topic that was clearly making her niece uncomfortable, besides this was more important. Davina closed the fridge and walked up to the island "As far as I know when you guys consecrated Esther she volunteered to kill me. So the ancestors in their infinite wisdom decided to send her back the day before I was born-" Davina was cut off by a question from Rebekah "Why the day before, why not the day of?"

"It's kind of complicated but apparently my birth has been prophesized for a _long_ time." "Prophesized, how?" Elijah asked curiously. "Well about 800 years ago a monk had a vision and wrote down '_there will be a day where vampires take to the sun, and a moon where beasts won't turn. On this day all witches magic will rest to welcome a thrice blessed child into the world.'_"

"Thrice blessed?" Hayley said confused. "Werewolf" Davina said pointing to her mother "vampire" she pointed to her father "witch" she said before a flame appeared in her open palm. The werewolf jumped when the flame appeared Davina smirked and closed her palm smothering it. "Vampires in the sun?" Davina heard Elijah mutter. "How could vampires walk in the sun and werewolves not turn on a full moon?" He asked her. Davina smiled she really liked stumping Elijah for once "You think on that for a minute."

"What I don't understand is why the ancestors want you dead, why Esther wants you dead." Rebekah said feeling very confused as to why someone would want this girl dead she was nice and sweet and clever, sure she had a temper but that was no reason to kill her. "Well some witch had some vision about me when she was with mom '_hoc est infantima malom, nos Omnia pereditu el eam._' That's what she said, right?" Davina asked her mother. The originals had their eyebrows raised and Hayley looked guilty "Yeah. What does it mean?' "It's Latin it roughly translates to 'this is an evil child, it will destroy us all'" Klaus said while eyeing Hayley.

"The witches want you dead because apparently you're going to destroy them?" Rebekah asked incredulously. "Well, that's one explanation the other is really quite simple and a little more likely, power." "Power?" Elijah questioned

"Power, magic, juju, whatever you want to call it I have it and they want it. And the only way they can get it is to kill me well, kill me then consecrate me technically." Davina said exasperatedly she was really tired of people trying to kill her but that's the price of being a Mikealson, people are always trying to kill you. "How much? I mean honestly how much power is worth killing a child over?" Hayley asked because she really didn't understand any of this.

Davina smiled mischievously "follow me" she then blurred out of the kitchen and into a small patch of forest not far from the house. Not two seconds after she arrived the originals and the werewolf were standing in front of her. "What are we doing out here?" Hayley asked partially curious, partially nauseated by Rebekah's use vamp speed. "You wanted to know how much power is wroth killing over, which reminds me can you hold this for me please, thank you." Davina said while taking off a ring with a little green stone and handing to Hayley.

Davina took a few steps back and glanced up at the sunny afternoon sky. She then closed her eyes and concentrated.

The sky became dark and clouds appeared out of nowhere. A strong wind picked up and began to blow leafs around violently. Lighting struck a tree causing it to catch on fire. Then all of the originals were brought to their knees by a searing pain in their heads, the pain was so intense that blood started to come out of their noses. After about a minute she stopped the sky was bright, the clouds were gone, the flames in the tree extinguished, the wind ceased, and the pain just disappeared.

Davina opened her eyes and smugly said "Does that answer your question?" she looked at her father, aunt, and uncle who were wiping off the blood from their noses "sorry guys I just wanted to prove a point."

Klaus looked at his daughter with amazement the only witch that had been able to hurt him like that was Bonnie Bennett but she had the help of one hundred dead witches. This was Davina's own power and from the looks of it she'd barely scratched the surface.

Elijah was also amazed as he realized the fact that his brother was no longer the most powerful creature on the planet. He chuckled at the thought the almighty hybrid bested by a 16 year old girl.

"Look there is something you should know Esther came back but she wasn't alone. She- she brought Finn with her." Davina said nervously. "What!" all the originals exclaimed at the same time. "Finn as in our _dead _brother Finn the same Finn who set out to end the entire vampire race, _that_ Finn!" Rebekah angrily shouted but it didn't surprise her Finn was Esther's eternal lap dog always doing whatever she asked , even help her sacrifice a child.

"Yeah I know and can I just say someone needs to get that man some Prozac, I mean seriously." The originals chuckled thankful for the attempt at comedic relief it had been a long afternoon. Davina felt a cold chill run through her, something bad was going to happen soon. Then she said "Finn" with terror in her voice.

The originals looked at her in confusion then they heard "Hello Davina."

* * *

**A/N: So what what'd you think? Good, bad, awful? Let me know. And for those of you who found the prophecy eerily similar to the one on Charmed it just bugged me that probably that most powerful being on Earth was born and there was nothing mystical around it expect her psychotic relatives came back and not even fun psychotic ones like Kol. Also bonus points to anyone who can figure out how vampires could walk in the day and there's a full Moon without werewolves turning. **


	5. Something's coming

The originals whirled around and saw none other than their very dead brother Finn standing before them. Davina felt shock, confusion, and anger all at once as for the originals they just felt shock. "What nothing to say Davina the last time I saw you, you had lots to say that is until you stabbed me in the back." He said bitterly. Davina sped in front of him "technically I stabbed you in the front, if we're being specific about it." She said with a smirk that rivaled Klaus'.

"And if we're being really specific I threw your daggered body in the Atlantic not long after that, so how are you here?" She asked curiously. He ignored her question and turned his gaze to Elijah "I see Elijah's here, does that mean I have to duel him for the title of favorite uncle now?" He mocked. She wanted to punch him in the throat "It's not a competition seeing as Elijah hasn't tried to sacrifice me on an altar of fire but if he does I'll grab the epees and you two can have at it."

Finn then looked at Hayley "You must the mother, we haven't met, Finn Mikealson." He said with mock politeness. Hayley stiffened she didn't like how he looked at her. Davina growled at him in an instant she had him by the throat and was slamming him into a tree. Finn reacted instantly by grabbing Davina's arm and speeding away with her.

"Rebekah, get Hayley out of here." Elijah said urgently before he sped off after Klaus who had already begun tracking Davina's scent. Klaus found them in about five minutes Elijah was not far behind him. They were camouflaged in the trees about 60 feet away from Davina and Finn, the only thing that was stopping them from rushing in and helping Davina is well she didn't need it.

Finn took a swing at Davina and she caught his fist in her hand and kicked him in the gut. Finn flew back about 5 feet and slammed into a tree "Honestly Finn what are you doing here?" She asked before Finn threw her to the ground. He put his hands on her shoulders, pinning her down "I think you know why." He whispered in to her ear. Davina took advantage of his closeness and head-butted him, then she elbowed him in the throat. In a flash she was behind him and was forcing him to his knees "yeah, yeah I'm an abomination you're here to kill me. I _know _it just doesn't make sense, no matter I'll figure it out." Davina put one hand on Finn's head, exposing his neck. Then she bit down he screamed as the toxic werewolf venom entered his bloodstream she then quickly snapped his neck.

"The fight's over, you can come out now." She yelled toward the trees where Klaus and Elijah were. They made their way to Davina "How did you know we were out there?" Elijah asked. Davina smirked "magical hybrid, remember? Now can you help me get Finn outa here?" They looked at Finn's unconscious body "Yeah I got him go back to the house your mother's probably worried" Klaus said and Davina and Elijah looked at him as if he was speaking Klingon. "What?" he demanded. They looked at each other "Nothing" they said in unison before Davina sped out.

Davina made it back to the kitchen and she was met by worried looks from Rebekah and Hayley "Davina, are you ok?" Rebekah asked her voice betraying her calm demeanor. "I'm fine. I promise." Davina said to her mother whose eyes were sweeping her over for bodily injuries. Just then Klaus and Elijah came through the doors carrying an unconscious Finn "we'll take him to the-" Klaus and Elijah looked at Davina who was staring at them innocently "basement" they said quickly and sort of guiltily. "I'll go with you." Rebekah said before they all disappeared.

Davina giggled she thought it was cute that they thought she didn't know they were going to her father's secret torture room, which of course was only about 10 feet away from the creepy Mikealson family coffins. God did her family need _Oprah. _

Hayley glanced at Davina and looked as if she was going to ask a question but she turned away. "You know, you can ask me whatever you want." Davina said gently. Hayley looked up, embarrassed "I thought all you time traveler types were supposed to be all tight-lipped about the future." Davina laughed "First off don't use the word 'traveler' like ever, sore subject. And secondly well people are trying to kill me what's divulging a little info going to do make them want to kill me more? And besides to the more you know the more you can help."

Hayley sighed "all right then. Was I a good mom?" she asked with tears in her eyes. Davina smiled at her "the best." Hayley nodded but in all honesty she didn't believe her she had only seen a few snippets of Davina's childhood and she already felt like a giant failure. Davina saw the uncertainty in her mother's eyes and decided it was unacceptable, if there was one thing she couldn't have her doubt it was her mothering abilities, because she was unequivocally the best. "It's true. In fact, I was the root of most of our problems."

Hayley looked at her disbelievingly "I highly doubt that." "It's true. I was the one who became distant, emotionally violate, and secretive." Hayley let out a humorless chuckle "Honey, that's called being a teenager." "Did I mention I developed intense homicidal urges?" Hayley swallowed she remembered hearing something like that in Davina's memory. Davina sighed "look, when most girls hit puberty they get zits and cramps. But because I'm a magical hybrid I guess all the changes threw everything into overdrive, including the bloodlust. And then all I could think about was blood, everyone's including yours."

Hayley didn't know what to say, how do you respond to something like that? She didn't have to the arrival of the three originals ended the mother-daughter conversation, for now.

"Wow, Finn really doesn't like you." Rebekah said astounded because she just couldn't see anyone not liking Davina. "Don't worry the feeling's mutual." Davina quipped.

"Davina when you were fighting Finn you said it didn't make sense, what were you talking about?" Elijah asked. "If Esther did what I think she did; she piggybacked Finn onto my spell, and if that's true he's been here for two weeks so, what's he been doing all this time?" The others exchanged worried glances "we haven't heard anything." Elijah said. "And why would you dad kept him daggered for over 900 years so how many people would know what he actually looks like?"

"What bothers me is why wouldn't Esther come herself, why send Finn?" Rebekah asked. Davina started pacing _okay Davina think why isn't Esther here you could sense her if she was. Sneak attack? No she wouldn't risk it with all of them here. And the spell was fairly complicated it took a lot power just to send me here it must have almost drained her to send Finn. So why send him what purpose does he have, he can't kill mom not yet anyways and a witch has to perform the sacrifice. Ah nothing makes sense, wait Finn has vampire muscle he could be here make me go back but again you need a witch for that and the only ones who are powerful enough are me and Esther. _

"Davina?" Rebekah said gently placing a hand on her shoulder. "Huh?" Davina said very confused, she had been lost in her own thoughts. "You're making a dent in the floor. Rebekah said pointing down and sure enough there was a slight indentation where Davina had been pacing.

"Yeah, I got nothing." Davina said walking over to the counter. She sighed and rested her chin her on hands. She then looked up at Klaus "If you were him what would you do?"

Klaus pondered this for a second "I would've dragged you back the second I had the chance." "Why not just kill her?" Rebekah asked curiously. She then looked Davina "no offense" Davina just smiled at her "none taken. And he can't just kill me he has to follow a ritual with a witch and let's not forget I have to consecrated, plus he kills me, no way home." "Why, wait why not just grab her?" Elijah pondered.

"Yeah that's what I don't understand I've been at Marcel's for two weeks it would've been easy to just take me, not without a fight of course but still waiting until I'm with all three of you just isn't smart. And Finn's a lot of things stupid isn't one of them." Davina said still trying to figure this out it was like applying the Pythagorean Theorem to a circle, impossible.

Davina glanced at the window watching the sun begin to set "Can I go take a shower? I smell like I've been rolling around in the woods with a psychotic original." "Yeah go ahead." Klaus said. "Thanks." Davina said before speeding up the stairs.

Hours passed and it was finally dark no one was sleeping easy that night but for Davina things got kind of rough. She was tossing and turning like crazy and she was covered in sweat. Panic was sweeping through her she was seeing things, dead vampires, strange symbols, and an odd looking blade.

"Davina" Klaus said shaking her trying to wake her from the nightmare she was having. At least thought it was a nightmare he could her heartbeat thunder in her chest from downstairs. "Davina" he said a little louder. "Davina" he tried again.

She woke with a gasp "Davina its ok it was just a nightmare." Klaus said calmly. She looked at him "Something's coming."


End file.
